


Dog, werewolf and the Wardrobe

by 3CaptainVox7



Series: Werewolf family [8]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Remus Lupin, I Tried, Lucy is a good person, Lucy's Cordial, Magic Books, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Narnia, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Remus gets cured from bein a werewolf, Siblings, Sirius is a good freind, The Houses Competition year 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7
Summary: Remus and Sirius go to Narnia. Where they meet the Pevensie's. Remus gets healed from being a werewolf. Written for The Houses Competition year 5
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Peter Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Susan Pevensie & Peter Pevensie
Series: Werewolf family [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1273925
Kudos: 13





	Dog, werewolf and the Wardrobe

The sun shined through the trees in the land of Narnia. Horses ran through the trees with four young siblings laughing as they rode. “I’m going to beat you, Ed,” the oldest called as he rode past his younger brother. The oldest brother had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. 

“No, you’re not!” the younger boy called back with a laugh. This boy had black hair and brown eyes. These two brothers were Peter and Edmund Pevensie, and along with their sisters Lucy and Susan who were behind the two brothers talking to each other about things, continued to race through the woods. “I beat you,” Edmund called laughing at his brother's disappointed face. 

“Oh yeah?” Peter said laughing while dismounting his horse. Susan and Lucy watched amused as their brothers started to wrestle. 

“Boys,” Susan whispered to Lucy, who laughed louder than she should have, but no one cared. After the boys were done wrestling a flash of light filled the woods. This made everyone pull out their weapons, even Lucy. “Who’s there!?” Susan called with her bow drawn once the flash of magic was gone. What the siblings saw were two boys. They both looked about the same age as Peter but a little younger. One had sandy brown hair and flecks of amber in his green eyes. The next boy had black hair and warm gray eyes. Both boys were tall but the one with scars mapping his face was taller than the other. 

“Who are you?” Peter demanded making Edmund look over to his brother who was pointing his sword at the two. Only the black-haired boy was aiming his weapon at them. Lucy noticed the other boy was still on the ground holding his leg in pain. She said nothing as she watched her older siblings stare down the boy who was holding a wand. Silence filled the air. “Who are you?” Peter asked again as the black-haired boy lowered his wand. 

“Sirius. Who are you?” Sirius asked looking at Peter and sighed when his friend made a noise of pain. “Remus,” there was pain in Sirius’s voice as he said this. 

“We have to help them!” Lucy said out loud, but it was more to herself though everyone heard her. “Please. We have to,” Lucy said looking at Susan who only nodded as did Edmund. Peter let out a breath and lowered his Sword and nodded as well. Sirius smiled a little, but he did not say anything as he pulled out his wand out again and muttered a spell to stable his friend’s leg. 

“Thank you. Come on Moon,” Sirius said helping Remus to his feet and half carried half walked Remus over to Peter’s horse. 

“Let’s go,” Peter said to everyone who nodded and took their horses back to the castle.

Remus and Sirius were amazed as they walked through the wood. Sure, they’ve been in a magical land like this one before, I mean they both live in one, but this place was something so calming. Remus never felt so at ease before. Maybe he did before he was turned but he does not remember that. A calming breeze filled the air and Remus wanted to fall asleep to this. Remus looked to Edmund who was about to ask the other something. “Peter?” Edmund asked his brother while looking at Remus who was looking around with a smile on his face. 

“Yeah, Ed?” Peter asked also looking at the two, but he was looking at Sirius who was looking at his friend nervously. Many questions went through Edmund’s mind as he thought of something to say about these two boys that are about the same age as Peter. Where did they come from? Why is this Remus hurt? Are they brothers? If so, where are their parents? What is up with their clothes? They are not dressed like them before they came into this land. Remus had scars, why, where did they come from? Did his father hurt him or beat him? Edmund let out a breath and he said:

“I'm wondering about them,” Peter nodded and looked at Susan and Lucy who were talking again only he could not hear them. He too wondered about them, these friends who just came out of nowhere. One thing for sure though. They are magic, well maybe just Sirius but he does not know for sure. 

“I think we all are Ed. We can ask them as soon as we get back to the castle,” Peter told his brother who nodded and looked back to his sisters who were asking Sirius something. Something that they both can't hear because they were talking quietly. 

When they got back to the castle, they put Remus down in a bed in one of the spare rooms. Sirius was waiting nervously by Remus who winced at his leg a little, but he was ok with the pain. This always happens after the full moon. For Remus was a werewolf. He has been one since he was four years old. Sirius was so nervous that he did not see Peter walk up behind him. “Can we talk? I need to ask you on,

“On how we got here,” Sirius finished him with a nervous laugh, Peter was stunned by this, but he nodded anyway. Sirius laughed again and stood for he was sitting by the bed that Remus was in.  
“I’ll be right back Rem. Alright?” Remus nodded and smiled as he watched as Sirius left the room. 

Sirius looked at this boy who weirdly wore a crown that he just noticed. I guess he was just too worried about Remus that he did not notice anything. “Ok, so how did you get here?” he asked Sirius who ran a hand through his hair and said:

“It all started when…”

_Flashback:_

_Sirius was walking down the road to visit Remus after the full moon and most importantly to get away from his crazy family. That and he just really wants to see Remus. Not that he loves him or anything he just misses him and wants to say hi. Sirius smiled when he found Remus’s house and knocked. It wasn’t long however till someone opened the door. In the doorway stood Remus’s mother Hope Lupin. “Oh, hello there. Remus said you will be coming after he woke up. What is your name?” she asked him once Sirius walked in. Sirius took some time to say anything for he feared that his mother will not like him. Sirius sighed_

_“Sirius Black. Can I see Remus?” he asked Hope who smiled and led Sirius into Remus’s room. Sirius smiled at his friend when he walked into the room to see the werewolf reading. “Hey, Rem. What are you reading?” Sirius asked Remus who looked at him and said:_

_“I don’t know. My dad found it in the basement after he carried me up here after the full moon,” Sirius nodded and sat down on Remus’s bed. “It’s a good book though. The weird thing is that I found something in the front cover here look,” Remus turned to the first page and the last thing that the two saw was each other after Sirius had touched what looked like a button._

Peter was intrigued after Sirius had told him this but before he could ask something about this, Remus called out for Sirius. Scared Sirius who ran into the room. What he saw was Remus with tears in his eyes. Lucy was looking at Remus with something in her hand. “I just gave it to him. To heal his leg but something. Something magical happened. I don’t know what,” Lucy said with tears in her eyes. Sirius saw fear there as well. 

“You gave him your Cordial?” Peter asked her. She nodded and looked at Remus who looked clueless. 

“What does that do?” Remus asked her. Remus feared the worst but that was not a surprise to Sirius, but Sirius also feared the worst. Lucy smiled and nodded slowly. 

“It can heal any injury,” Remus’s green amber eyes grew wide. Heal anything, did it heal him? Remus felt tears in his eyes. Sirius also felt tears as well. “You, you healed me of my, my. I’m a werewolf and I think you just healed me,” Remus said getting to his feet and pulling the little girl into his arms. “You healed me!” Remus said with happiness in his voice. The former werewolf then spun lucy around with tears in his eyes. 

After a while the two sixteen-year-olds found out that the book was, in fact, a portal and Remus’s dad found that book for a reason. When they found it again the two friends made their way back to where they ended up but first they had to say goodbye. “You will try to come back right?” Peter asked Remus and Sirius. Remus looked a lot healthier than before. Sirius smiled and nodded but it was Remus who spoke:

“Yes. Of course. Thank you so much for healing me. I can't wait to tell my mum,” Remus sounded happier then he has in a long time. 

“You are welcome, Remus. See you around,” Remus and Sirius both nod as a flash filled the wood once again. “You did a good thing Lu,” Peter said to his sister who hugged her brother while they watched the sunset through the trees of the wood. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at crossovers but I'll let you decide with that lol. This is also my first time writing Narnia. Thank you for reading and have a good night/morning.


End file.
